1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices and more particularly to an itinerant rolling kiosk type display case movable from one presentation location to another presentation location and suitable for placement, for example, in the center or other interior area of a room for displaying articles of merchandise such as books and posters.
2. The Prior Art
At the present time there are a large variety of commercially available display devices. One such known device is formed from two rectangular open faced support structures in which articles of merchandise may be displayed.
The support structures are joined by a central hinge that permits the support structures to pivot between a closed position and an open position. In the closed position, the open face of the support structures face each other, closing off the merchandise in each structure from the outside. In the open position, the support structures form a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shape which permits access to the merchandise in each structure. Wheels underneath the support structures allow the display to be transported to a location where the support structures may be opened to permit display of merchandise.
One disadvantage of this known device is that merchandise can be displayed on only one side of the device. Thus, this device is generally placed along the perimeter or in a corner of a room. Tables are typically used to display merchandise in the interior of the room, but hold limited merchandise and do not allow for good presentation of the merchandise.
Another disadvantage is that the device may become unstable and tip backwards if the case is opened too far. Although bumpers may be provided in an effort to prevent excess opening, if the bumpers come off, the device becomes potentially unstable with a risk of tipping.
Hence, there is still a need for a display device which is easily transported and placed in position and which provides a simple and safe way to present articles of merchandise, such as books and posters, on more than one side of the device, and which is stable in any configuration.
A display device is provided for displaying articles of merchandise, for example, books and posters. The device has four rectangular support structures. Each support structure includes a base, a first side wall, a second side wall, a first door hinged to the first side wall, a second door hinged to the second side wall, a back wall, and a cover hinged to the back wall. Each side wall is hinged to a side wall of an adjoining one of the support structures. At least one wheel is connected to the base of each support structure. The structure is movable between an open position wherein the back walls of the support structures define an enclosed space and a closed position wherein the back wall of each support structure faces the back wall of an adjoining one of the support structures.
Preferably, the support structures are made of aluminum and may include at least one shelf for displaying an article of merchandise. For example, a support structure may include at least three shelves for display of books and a plurality of hinged cases for display of posters. One of the support structures preferably has a latch movable between a raised position and a lowered position. In the lowered position, the latch is adapted to secure the display device in the closed position. In the raised position, the latch permits the display device to be movable to the open position.
A movable detent may be disposed in the first side wall of each support structure which is aligned with an opening disposed in the cover of that support structure. Preferably, a lip is formed in the cover of each support structure which is adapted to be disposed over the doors of that support structure. The opening is adapted to receive the detent to secure the cover in a lowered position in which the lip is disposed over the doors of that support structure. Upon removal of the detent from the opening, the cover is able to be placed in a raised position permitting the doors of the support structure to be opened.
Preferably, the device has no more than a total of six wheels connected to the bases of the support structure. A least one bumper may be disposed on an outer surface of one of the side walls of each support structure. Advertising is preferably printed on an inner surface of one of the doors and of the cover of each support structure.